


deep throating

by koolcatkenma



Series: kinktober 2k19 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober 2019, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolcatkenma/pseuds/koolcatkenma
Summary: akaashi has some...special talents





	deep throating

**Author's Note:**

> first smut, first kinktober, three days late.

Bokuto thought his night was going to go something like this: homework, dinner, studying, maybe some games with Akaashi before he went home, then sleep. But as soon as the door to his room was shut and locked, he learned that his boyfriend had something else in mind.

Light fingers made quick work of his belt, unbuttoning his school khakis and pulling them down to Bokuto’s ankles. Before the spiker could say anything, Akaashi was pushing him onto his bed and pulling his pants the rest of the way off. 

“Akaashi…” He started, leaning up and placing his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. Dark eyes looked back at him, lidded, a red blush underneath them. Bokuto swallowed hard, feeling his dick harden, Akaashi’s own hands were dangerously close to his boxers, gripping the hard muscle of his thighs. 

“What?” He whispered, tipping forward. He got on his knees in front of the captain, hands sliding up, cool against his hot skin

“My mom’s in the next room.”

“I can be quiet.”

That was all it took for Bokuto to stop thinking, dick straining against the fabric of his boxers. Hands tangled in black, curly hair, bringing Akaashi’s head forward. The smaller boy leaned up and pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s, licking into them immediately. He tasted like the candy they had shared early; fruity and sweet. 

Akaashi had this planned from the moment they won their practice match against a neighboring school. Seeing their captain play his best, giving his all and landing every spike, the ball hitting his palm with a loud smack. The thought of those hands on his body made him shiver. 

He broke the kiss, letting spit run over his bottom lip and down his chin. Akaashi didn’t bother to wipe it off. 

He gripped the other’s thighs, head dipping towards the clothes member. Akaashi mouthed the tip, wetting the fabric that prevented their skin from touching. Bokuto let out a low moan, encouraging the other boy on. Their sex was never loud in the first place; there was always the fear of being heard or caught. But, in those rare nights they had the house to themselves, Bokuto did everything he could to coax a scream out of his quiet, angelic boyfriend. He was always the loud one, but now he had to bite his lips to the point of drawing blood to keep from alerting the other people in the house.

Light fingers brushed against the waistline of his boxers before swiftly pulling them down, freeing his hard dick. Cool air hit his hot skin but was soon replaced by a warm mouth, kissing his tip, tasting the precum leaking out.  
Akaashi’s hands moved up Bokutos torso, under his shirt, pressing into the hardened muscle. He looked up, mouth leaving the member with a soft popping sound.

“Don’t move.”

And with Akaashi looking up at him like that, face pressed against his cock, eyes lidded, absolutely wrecked, how could Bokuto do anything but nod? 

Bokuto isn’t small by any stretch; with what little experience Akaashi had before him, his boyfriend takes the cake. Bokuto knows this, evident when they first had sex how much lube and prep it took for Akaashi to comfortably sink down onto him. And Bokuto isn’t one to finish fast; something he prides himself on. But when Akaashi took all of him at once, he almost came right there and then.

“Fuck, Keiji,” He breathed, watching as the boy hallowed his cheeks, bobbing up and down. His tip hit the back of his throat, drawing out small gagging noises. His nose brushes through his pubes. Bokuto wants to scream.

Without thinking he moves his hands through the dark curls, hips bucking up, going impossibly further down Keiji’s throat. But the other boy doesn’t even gag, just continues to let Bokuto gently face fuck him. His hands apply pressure to the back of his head, gripping his hair. 

Akaashi moaned around him, sending vibrations down his dick. That was almost enough to send him over the edge.

“Keiji...I’m close.” He whispered, biting his lip. Pulling off of him, Akaashi looked at him with heat in his gaze.

“Finish in me.”

He took Bokuto once more, all the way to the base of his cock, and moaned around him, sucking and licking. After a few jerked thrusts the captain was spilling into him, hot mess hitting the back of his throat. He felt Akaashi’s throat constrict, swallowing him down, every last drop. He kept going until Bokuto was whimpering from overstimulation. He pulled off of him, panting, wiping the semen and drool from his lips. 

The boy reached up, bringing his face close to the captain’s, kissing him, letting him taste himself in his mouth.

“Go again?”

Bokuto was going to die, and his cause of death? Akaashi Keiji.


End file.
